


EPISODE 65: TORSO IS DEAD

by hinamii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: FUCK, HE BETTER BE OKAY, I AM SO ANGRY, Other, chapter 64 spoilers, fuuuuuuuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamii/pseuds/hinamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chapter 64 is fake actually</p>
            </blockquote>





	EPISODE 65: TORSO IS DEAD

**Author's Note:**

> this took 5 minutes

Mutsuki was back at the Chateau, safe and sound and happy after having escaped from Torso with every single person in the CCG's help.

He bent and unbent his new, incredibly realistic bionic arms with 19 daggers hidden inside. Fucking radical. He was UltraJuuzou now.

Torso suddenly popped up outside the window and Mutsuki crashed through the glass, beat Torso unconscious with his artificial leg, and proceeded to slice him into a bloody pulp with all 288 hidden daggers on his person. Torso is dead.

"Fuckin' excellent," every Quinx said.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my only hope


End file.
